Monday Rain
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: Pitter patter


The wind was thick and heavy as it whipped and thrust through the air. Wind chimes clung together wildly making a haunting tune. The full scent of rain hinted the air as dark clouds began to accumulate every inch of the sky. With windows open feeling the fresh and beautiful smell of the outdoors she swirled her green tea and sighed. 5:30. He should be home by now. Tying her blonde curls up into a loose bun her gaze lingered on the about to be storm. And suddenly all at once the world went silent. Shh… all is waiting all is quiet. Then within a flash of lightening and a rumble of thunder rain drops poured from the darkened atmosphere.

Feeling loneliness and great longing she wrapped her arms around herself in a mock attempted to better the situation. Letting another soft sigh escape her pink lips she stared into her half full tea cup. The years had gone by so fast it was a swirl and a whirl of tears and laughs. And now she was desperately in need for some one on one attention from him. But he wasn't here! He was off at the college teaching an honors math class. A professor! She could just think that if someone had told her years back that she would happily be married to a college professor she would have laughed and call them crazy.

But now all she wanted was to see his warm smiling face. Giving up she stood and stretched. "Not tonight I suppose…" She said to herself but just as she rinsed out her tea cup the back door burst open.

Hearing loud footsteps she ran to the door. There he was shaking the rain from his umbrella. He stood tall with a frowned expression as he attempted to dry himself. Taking off the long black coat he threw it aside and shivered slightly while cleaning off his glasses. Turning to face her he jumped. "Keely!" He chuckled "You scared me." Keely smiled gently and said "Sorry Phil…" He walked over to her and embraced her into a giant bear hug.

"Mumm" Keely moaned "You smell good" She said barring her head into his strong arms. "I missed you" Phil said letting go and looking to her. "Me too" She said taking his hand and leading him into the living room. "So… how is the studio?" Phil asked. "Oh great!" Keely laughed "I'm getting a new assignment on Wednesday" Phil grinned "Congratulations." Keely tilted her head so she was looking at him. "And what about you how's college?" Phil shrugged. "Some old some old" He yawned "Greg is driving me mad with all of his research papers and my students are either completely out of it bored or..."

Keely fazed out as he rambled on. She watched his mouth move and his eyebrows rise and fall with different expressions. She giggled as his small wire rimed glasses fell to the tip of his nose and he pushed them back up and kept talking. She leaned forward and breathed in his scent. So warm with hints of fresh spring rain. She adored these moments. Just them, just talking and rambling on about their simple lives. It was all too perfect.

"…And that's why there is still pink jell-o in the cafeteria" Phil finished taking a breath and looking to Keely who stared at him with longing eyes. "Keels?" He asked never seeing her look so feverish. Without answering she pressed her lips to his roughly.

Shocked Phil pulled away a little from Keely's hungered lips. "Hey… uh care to explain?" He chuckled. Keely blushed "Well I just you know your so…" Phil smirked and replied "Adorable, cute, incredibly handsome feel free to add on." Keely loosened his blue tie. "Well I was going for sexy but whatever Phil." Eyes wide Phil Diffy watched his wife of five years stand and begin walking to their bedroom. "Oh not so fast Madman" Phil growled hastily jumping after her.

"Oh don't you dare!" Keely giggled as Phil ran and wrapped his arms around her and pushing her up to the wall. "How's this?" He asked breath hot on her flushed face. "Very nice Mr. Sexy" She said before kissing him. Slowly at first he worked his mouth against hers. It wasn't new territory Phil knew Keely's mouth like the back of his hand, what she did and didn't like. She liked slow at first the way he'd nibble playfully at her bottom lip letting her get a quick giggle in before taking full control.

Lips against lips tongues tangled together. Ah perfecto. Seductively Keely broke away and began to unbutton his collared shirt. Phil watched as she did this, not trying to rush her small delicate fingers. "Hum? Seems like you've done this before Mrs. Diffy?" He joked as Keely finished and her hands found their way back to his neck. "Oh once or twice" She said cheekily.

Massaging the back of Phil's neck she watched his eyes close and smile. "Bad day?" Keely whispered leaning into his ear. "Somewhat" Phil said softly back "Wanna let me make it better?" She asked as he nodded. Holding her arms up Phil slipped her blouse up and over her head. "Beautiful…" He said before capturing her moist lips and letting her legs wrap tightly around his waist.

Leading them into the dark bedroom Phil heard thunder cry and rain pitter patter on their roof. Music to their ears. "Away with that skirt Mrs. Diffy" He said after placing Keely on the bed and crawling up next to her. "Oui Mousier away, away" Keely demanded. With a swift zip the black skirt was left behind on the hardwood floor. "Next" Keely said pointing to his dress pants. "Of course!" Phil said lying back with a thud "Will you do the honors?" He smirked wildly.

Keely quickly unbuckled his belt and threw it on the floor landing with a crack. "Oh, impatiently are we?" Phil laughed enjoying the moment. After every bit of clothing was left in a heap Phil began at Keely's neck. Her skin was so soft and pale and perfect. And to touch it with his rough hands and wet lips was heaven. She lay under him letting him explore every inch of her small body.

"I love you Phil" Keely said quietly after he kissed her cheek. Phil stopped and gazed at her in wonder. "I love you too Keely" He let her lift her legs and replace them around his waist and in an instant he was craving her deeply. Within a quick one two he was inside of her. She felt warm and safe in his arms and lying in these soft cotton sheets in a world all on their own.

They rocked in and out of one another moaning with pleasure. Somewhere in-between this evening of bliss Phil stomach growled. "Hungry are we?" Keely teased rolling over on him. "I'll get us some refuge you wait here." Kissing his cheek gently Keely rose tying the covers around her and running barefoot to the kitchen. "Babe! I love you but you can't cook! Babe?" Phil yelled from the bedroom.

"Don't make me come in there and hurt you!" She called from the hall. "Wouldn't mind" He said back when he saw her walking in with a bag. "What do you got?" He asked peering into the bag as she lay back down. "Oh no peeking mister!" Keely snapped slapping his hand away. "Now lay back" She informed and he obeyed "Close your eyes Philly Whilly. Trust me?" She asked leaning close to him the unknown food in hand. "Always" Phil said eyes closed. Placing it in his mouth Phil laughed "Jellybeans?" Keely nodded "Only the best for my man."

The morning sun never rose instead there were only gray skies. But inside a small cottage style house at the very end of the street called Willowbrook drive two lovers lay in bed. Phil ran his fingers through Keely's long curly blond hair that took up most of the pillow. She watched him with great interest. The way he played with her soft curls so gently and carefully. It was a dream it must be. No one could be this perfect. But then she met his eyes and yes she realized he could.

"I never want to leave this moment" Phil stated still twirling her hair. "Nor do I" Keely smiled sighing. "Maybe we could play hooky today I'll make pancakes and we'll just stay here, naked and happy in bed. What do you say oh Mistress of mine?" Keely laughed "I would like that…" Phil kissed her lovingly "It's settled then we're calling in sick!" The afternoon played out. Rain fell on and off. And the two stayed cuddled up tight with candles lit and burned pancakes filling the house. Cheers to the rainy days…

….

I hope you liked this and it wasn't too over the top. I wanted a friskier style of Keely and Phil but also modest. I wanted to show them married and living a simply life no big heat aching romance. Just Phil and Keely. Keely and Phil. I hope it wasn't too dirty, I didn't think so, but then again I don't know anything. So hate it? Love it? Please review. Thank-you and as always…

Lazy Days


End file.
